Cuddled On The Jet
by sadielane09
Summary: Reid & Morgan on the jet, everybody sleeping, can they make a minimum amount of noise?


After working a case deep in Europe for an agonizing two weeks the team can finally return home, they will fortunately be able to catch up on their sleep seeing as they have a nineteen hour flight. They have been traveling far lately, at least once a month, so the government decided to expand their jet. It's now equipped with eight bunks in the back end of the jet, behind a closed door, in case some people in the front of the jet are too energetic to sleep, and they were all personalized so they couldn't fight over who got what bunk. JJ was the first to go to her bunk, she was exhausted, Hotch followed soon after, knowing tomorrow he was going to see his son who was being babysat by his mother, Emily and Reid played poker for a while, sitting across from each other. Morgan sat on the aisle seat next to Reid, listening to his music as always and letting out a small chuckle when Emily beat Reid and stunned him, Rossi sat on the couch reading a book until he was finally too tired to keep his eyes open and retired to his bunk for the rest of the flight. Reid wanted to check his mail on the Wi-Fi so he moved to the couch, Morgan fell asleep to his music and Emily got bored and hopped off to her bunk, Reid was on the computer for so long he fell asleep on the couch not wanting to move, he curled up in a little ball and fell fast asleep.

Hours later the plane swerved all of a sudden but Morgan was the only one who felt it and jerked out of his sleep, he was now fully awake, unable to sleep again, he looked around and realized everybody was gone, everybody except Reid that was. He looked so beautiful and innocent, but Morgan know he was far from innocent, after all they had been secretly dating a year and seven months now and nobody knew, Morgan's mind caught and idea and he smirked to himself. He stood and walked over to his love on the couch and sat down, Reid had a blanket over his torso and most of his legs, Morgan leaned over and kisses Reid's hip that was showing due to the blanket slightly fallen. Reid shifted slightly and took a deep breath before settling back down, Morgan snaked his hand up Reid's leg, then up his thigh, moving to his inner thigh, and finally reaching its destination, he groped Reid's groin sending a message to Reid's brain and his eyes snapped open.

Reid sat up fast unexpectedly and saw Morgan's sitting inches away and smirking, he smacked his solder in slight frustration and looked away holding his head, "Damn it Morgan you scared the hell out of me, I had to figure out where I was and who the hell touched me, not to mention why" Reid spat out, tiredly

"Sorry Baby, you know you're just so irresistible to me" Morgan replied smoothly as he snaked his hand over Reid's shirt and over his torso, stroking it lovingly, Reid smiled and Morgan pulled him in. "Come here" Morgan whispered in request, Reid moved in a little closer as their lips touched and they both smiled into the kiss, Morgan pressed his tongue past Reid's lips and Reid hungrily took his tongue in his mouth. Reid already knew Morgan would win dominance so he gladly gave it to him, Morgan moved in hovering over Reid forcing him to lie back down and moving his hand to Reid's hip, tugging at his jeans.

Reid processed it and pushed Morgan away quickly, before whispering "Morgan we are on the jet, we can't go too far, what if we get caught?"

"Shh Pretty Boy, nobody is going to wake up anytime soon, trust me, and even if they did, I'm tired of hiding my love for you, and it's not like we are the first ones to do it on the jet, Garcia and JJ seriously got it on last month and Hotch heard it all but didn't say a thing. We will be fine I promise, just don't seem so loud." Morgan insured and smiled

"Whoa, wait a second, Garcia and JJ? Really?" Reid shot in surprise

"Yeah, they were both curious and since they have such good chemistry they hooked up, they haven't spoke of it since and still are good friends" Morgan laughed

Reid smiled "Okay, take me then" Reid whispered seductively and lay back down and wrapping his leg around Morgan's waist. Morgan kissed him again and reached between their bodies unbuttoning Reid's shirt, next his pants and tossing them down beside the couch, Reid had already taken off his shoes and socks when he fell asleep. Morgan realized Reid has on now boxers and moaned slightly at the bare unexpected sight.

Morgan stood and undressed himself, including his boxers before climbing back on top of Reid, kissing every piece of skin he could find, he rolled over so that he was laying down and sat Reid on top of him "I want you to ride me, I want to watch your every move and facial expression, every time my cock goes in your tight little ass!" If there was one thing Reid had learned over the last nineteen months he has been with Morgan, it's that Morgan loves to talk dirty to Reid, and that surprisingly, it turns Reid on so much more too.

Reid moaned at the image that popped into his head, he leaned down a little and grabbed Morgan in his mouth, making Morgan moan, he bobbed his head up and down for a while before licking at the slit on the head. Morgan almost lost it right there, Reid knows that's his favorite spot of all times, and he kept at it, licking it and sucking Morgan off, after he had a little pre-cum on the head Reid grabbed him and rubbed it over his whole member. Reid sat back where Morgan had originally put him and leaned in for another kiss, their lips connected as Morgan positioned his member to Reid's tight hole, they both moaned into the kiss at the touch. Reid thru his body back and took in Morgan's full member in one quick movement, they moaned once more trying to be quiet.

Reid didn't even wait to adjust; he started bouncing up and down on Morgan's member, "Oh, fuck….Morgan…feels so good!" When they have sex, Reid's mind practically turns to mush and the genius isn't so genius anymore.

"Come on dirty boy, fuck me like you want me, like you need me, you know you love it" Morgan called out in a low seduction, Reid started bouncing faster and harder staring Morgan in his eyes dead on, he loved to watch his lover, making eye connection, what he loved more is when Morgan watched him. Reid bounced up almost completely off Morgan's big cock and slammed back down so fast he hit that spot in front of himself and thru his head back as he continued to move up and down. Morgan's eyes flashed to watching his member go in and out of Reid, his hands were both on Reid's hips, he moved one down to stroke Reid's member with the beat of the thrusts he was giving. Reid picked his head back up and watched Morgan watch him, he licked his lips as he watched Morgan's hand on his cock, his breathing hitched and Morgan could tell he was about to cum. Morgan was close too and within the next three thrusts Reid unleashes his load on Morgan's stomach, he clenched his muscles around Morgan and Morgan released inside of him. They rode out their orgasms until Reid collapsed on Morgan's sweaty and sticky chest, as they slowed their breathing Morgan just held Reid and pulled out of him, he grabbed the blanket and covered them until they had energy to get dressed.

"I love you Derrick Morgan" Reid whispered

"And I love you Spencer Reid" Morgan said as he kissed his forehead

They got up and got dressed, used a disinfectant whip from the first aid kit on the wall of the jet to wipe the cum off their stomachs, they didn't feel like going to individual bunks, they wanted to sleep together, so they walked over to the seats and lifted the armrest between them. Morgan sat by the window and Reid sat between his legs sideways so he could still see his face, draped his legs across Morgan's leg that he was facing and rested his head on Morgan's chest, his back against the window, Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and they fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and they both heard somebody clear their throat, they slowly opened their eyes and saw the full team looking at them in surprise. The jet had landed and Garcia was there to wake all of them up and welcome them home, Reid jumped off Morgan's lap and stood there, Morgan stood next to the man he loved and smiled.

"When did this happen?" Emily asked excited that her friends hooked up finally

"A year and seven months ago" Morgan replied wrapping his arms around Reid, "Since you are all here, it's the perfect time to do this" Morgan faced Reid and got down on one knee pulling out a ring box and opening it. The girls all squealed in excitement and Hotch and Rossi smiled, Reid stood in shock with a smile on his face almost tears falling down. Morgan didn't even have to ask before Reid started nodding his head, Morgan slipped the ring on his finger and stood up to kiss the love of his life.


End file.
